mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Three's A Crowd/@comment-26973802-20140123034623/@comment-26973802-20140123170730
What if Discord pulls some elaborate betrayal and ends his friendship with Fluttershy? I know that would be a stupid move on the writers' part to disregard what Twilight said at the end of Keep Calm but I can't shake the feeling since I heard peaple on here say this is his last episode. Besides, after the fans' disappointment of turning him good "Ruining his character" I can see them making him go evil again, but I don't want them to. (compare Vegeta, I found it hard to think of him as "pure evil" when he became Majin Vegeta again even though he was for a while) I want to say killing him off would go against their plans for "telling new stories with his character", but then again, if this is his last episode it doesn't really make a difference there. Besides, Fuzzy Slippers died, didn't he? "Help! Burglar! Burglar! Someone's trying to steal my slippers!" The pony in Rainbow Dash's bed, his funeral was in the next episode. And he wasn't a villain by any means, was he? Granted it was done in a subtle way, and MLP seems more at ease with "destroying" ("the tornado almost "demolished" my friends") so maybe Discord will explode into sparkles or something. I do not want Discord killed, why does everypony think because I'm paranoid about killing off Luna, or Rarity, or Discord, that I want them to? The deaths I like to see are villain deaths (like King Sombra) and the only way Discord would qualify would be for him to go evil again and have the writers stupidly disregard his reasons for his "redemption" in Keep Calm, which would cause me to FanonDiscontinuity Season 4 (while retaining interest in Seasons 1-3). And if I want to see non-villains killed in violent ways, I've got lots of horror movies on my shelf like Freddy and Jason. I don't want MLP to take a page out of virtually every other series I know of and kill my favorite characters and I know they'll never kill any of the Mane 6 and probably not Celestia or Luna) To those who use the "meant for little girls" argument, I've said it before people once thought the same about Sailor Moon for being an animated series with five female protagonists, and none of them seemed impressed by the fact that not one but two redeemed villains (like Discord) are stabbed to death in bloody fashion. Three if you count Ann, but she gets revived. They reserve their family-unfriendly deaths for the redeemed villains rather than current ones (Malachite gets stabbed but there's no blood and he disintegrates into bubbles), and yet some apparently thought that kind of thing happens regularly in "little girl shows". Before any of you use the "Japan has different standards" argument, their deaths remain the same in the English dub. If it wasn't for saying this would be Discord's last episode, I wouldn't think of it, and any comments of repeating Duman's story to the full would just be a joke.